


Жизнь с драконом

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание нескольких артов по Смауг/Бильбо.<br/>AU-Вселенная, где похода Торина ещё не было. Смауг давным-давно похитил молодого хоббита по имени Бильбо из его дома. Вскоре юноша полюбил своего похитителя, который со временем ответил взаимностью. Он вырос и стал тем хоббитом, которого мы знаем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Спящее "чудовище"

http://s5.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/03/05f74090fb66217202d8912d39a7a9de.jpg

_______________________

Бильбо Бэггинс нетерпеливо вышагивал взад-вперёд по широкой площадке у главного входа в гору. Было ужасно холодно - на дворе не июль месяц, и притом уже давно. Начало декабря принесло с собой холодные ветры и резкое понижение температуры. Буквально за два дня замёрзли все окрестные речушки! Но как бы холодно не было хоббиту, как бы сильно не дрожал он от пронизывающего ветра, Бильбо никак не хотел уходить в тепло, которое Одинокая гора долго сохраняла после периодически улетавшего дракона. В этот раз его не было уже неделю. Именно Смауга так отчаянно ждал продрогший до костей хоббит. Он обещал вернуться через пять дней. Но, раз его до сих пор нет, значит случилось что-то серьёзное.

Усердно растирая руки, Бильбо вгляделся в горизонт. Волнение уже достигло своего апогея, и доведённый им до крайности хоббит чуть не плакал от отчаянья. Когда он в очередной раз поднял голову, то увидел вдалеке точку, пока что очень маленькую, но достаточно быстро приближающуюся. Мистер Бэггинс подпрыгнул от радости и поспешил открыть ворота, чтобы дракон смог сразу зайти в гору. Благодаря усилиям, которые он приложил, открывая тяжёлые двери, мужчина согрелся и перестал дрожать, как осиновый лист. Широкие крылья усилили ветер, чуть снова не заморозив хоббита. Но Смауг быстро приземлился и тут же уменьшился, превратившись в смесь человека и дракона. 

Перед Бильбо теперь стоял высокий стройный мужчина с каштановыми волосами, отливающими в ярко-красный цвет, и шикарными перепончатыми крыльями, такими же как у дракона, только меньше. Рога, также не дававшие усомниться в истинной форме существа, на его кудрявой голове выглядели скорее как корона, а богатые одежды только добавляли сходства с какой-нибудь царственной особой. Смауг беспокойно шевелил хвостом, по которому всегда можно было узнать его настроение. Лицо редко выражало истинные эмоции скрытного дракона. Но Бильбо хватало одного взгляда, чтобы понять все оттенки чувств своего любимого похитителя. 

Вот и сейчас хоббит отчётливо видел, что Смауг встревожен. И к тому же очень устал. Поэтому, как только тот закончил превращение, сразу подошёл к нему. Приветственное объятье было крепче чем обычно и длилось дольше. 

\- Я скучал, - как всегда не тая своих чувств, сказал Бильбо. Объятье Смауга стало крепче, как бы говоря: "Я тоже". На миг дракон позволил себе расслабиться и слегка привалился к хоббиту. Поняв, насколько устал Смауг, Бильбо поспешил отвести его внутрь горы. Блеск золота добавил мужчине сил, чтобы добраться до своего любимого места в удобной ямке рядом с горой дорогих слитков и камней, среди которых был и Аркенстон - венец всех драгоценностей. Но главное сокровище было невозможно поместить среди золотых и серебряных безделушек. Самое драгоценное, нет, бесценное для Смауга сокровище сейчас аккуратно укладывало дракона в его "личную норку", как называл её Бильбо, и садилось рядом на жесткие монеты, чтобы сторожить и оберегать сон любимого. Ха! Хоббит стережет покой дракона. Трудно поверить, если сам не видел. 

Рука с длинными ногтями, больше походившими на когти, потянулась к маленькой ручке   
Бильбо. Тот с готовностью вложил свои ещё прохладные пальцы в горячую ладонь Смауга и слегка погладил светлую кожу запястья. Другую руку мужчина удобно устроил на бедре мистера Бэггинса. Хоббит лишь склонил голову и, улыбаясь кончиками губ, смотрел на дракона. Своего дракона.

Уже почти заснув, Смауг подумал, что нужно будет рассказать Бильбо о своём путешествии. Он случайно услышал про намечающийся поход к их горе. Наследник гномьего короля, когда-то правившего горой, захотел "одолеть ящера и вернуть законный трон". Именно из-за этих слухов сам "ящер" и задержался на два дня и вернулся обратно вымотанным до предела. Он летел три дня подряд, спеша предупредить хоббита, чтобы не бывал пока в Озёрном городе. А то мало ли. Но усталость от долгого перелёта полностью лишила дракона сил, и всё, что он смог выдавить из себя, это тихое "Не уходи". Уверенное "Никогда" Смауг не слышал, но точно знал - оно прозвучало.


	2. Гномы наступают?

http://t.imgbox.com/adgxdnYb.jpg

_________________

Нехорошее предчувствие преследовало сегодня Бильбо Бэггинса, когда он утром уходил за травами. Было стойкое ощущение, что грядёт что-то грандиозное. Смутная тревога, не более, но она не давала сосредоточиться. Сердце упорно твердило, что нужно поскорее возвращаться. К полудню, решив, что оставшиеся травы соберёт в другой раз, хоббит поспешил домой, к Одинокой горе. Там его - Бильбо точно знал - ждёт Смауг, который, хоть и старается скрыть, но всегда переживает, если долго не видит своего хоббита.

Слухи об отряде гномов, которые Смауг пересказал ему ещё полгода назад, подтверждались всё чаще. В мысли мистера Бэггинса закралось нехорошее подозрение. Он не так давно понял, что дракон изменился и теперь старался не убивать без необходимости. Смауг, конечно, всё отрицал, но Бильбо много интересных историй слышал от людей Озёрного города, которые хорошо знали "пленника" Дракона и с которыми у него сложились дружеские отношения. Поэтому хоббит так спешил вернуться в гору. А вдруг нехорошие гномы уже пришли убить его безобидного дракона? 

По дороге Бильбо заметил нескольких пони, пасшихся неподалёку от подножья горы. Уже уверенный в своих опасениях мужчина поспешил к небольшому проходу в гору. Главный вход слишком тяжело и долго открывать. Тот второй проход был, словно, для него сделан. И вёл в главную сокровищницу, где любил отдыхать его дракон. Вбежав туда, Бильбо увидел престранную картину: посередине зала на достаточно большом расстоянии друг от друга сидели Смауг в своём человекоподобном обличье и какой-то черноволосый гном. За незнакомцем, шагах в десяти, расселись ещё десяток его сородичей. "Это ещё что за делегация?" - удивлённо подумал хоббит.

\- Смауг, привет. Я вернулся, - достаточно громко сказал Бильбо, приближаясь к мужчинам.

\- А, Бильбо. Позволь тебе представить Торина Дубощита, - дракон, не глядя на гнома, махнул рукой в его сторону. Всё внимание Смауга было обращено на подошедшего Бильбо. Глаза быстро осмотрели его на предмет повреждений, и довольная улыбка была показателем его облегчения - хоббит был цел и невредим.

\- Значил эсгародцы не врали! Ты действительно пленил какого-то ребёнка и теперь заставляешь его прислуживать тебе! - Торин вскочил на ноги. - Не бойся, мальчик, я спасу тебя из лап этого чудовища.

"Мальчик", которому через месяц должно было исполниться пятьдесят один год, в шоке смотрел на гнома. Но удивляться было некогда, его уже захватило в свои объятья "чудовище", крепко прижав к себе. Видимо, двух рук Смаугу показалось мало, и он укрепил объятье хвостом, который незаметно для гномов принялся успокоительно поглаживать хоббита. В это время дракон громко и чётко произнёс:

\- Ещё хоть шаг в моём направлении, Дубощит, и я испепелю тебя и твою шайку.

По тону дракона Бильбо сразу понял, что тот не шутит, и попытался вырваться из его рук, чтобы объяснить гномам, что он вовсе не пленник. Маленький хоббит вовсе не хотел, чтобы его дракону навредили, а это точно произойдёт, если он убьёт недогадливых гномов. Смауг сначала крепче сжал руки, но сразу же разжал их, освобождая Бильбо. Хоббиту хватило одного мимолётного взгляда в глаза любимого, чтобы осознать свою ошибку. В них штормовыми волнами плескалась печаль и боль, смешанные с принятием и смирением. "О, нет. Он подумал, что я хочу уйти он него" - понял Бильбо.

\- Нет, всё не так... - попытался объяснить мистер Бэггинс, но сразу увидел по отрешённому взгляду, что дракон его не слышит или не хочет слушать. Не давая ему уйти в себя, Бильбо быстро наклонился вперёд и поцеловал сжатые губы Смауга. Удивлённые выдохи-вдохи гномов позабавили хоббита. Но когда Смауг наконец ответил на его поцелуй, мысли о глупых вторженцах вылетели из головы Бильбо. И у дракона, кажется, тоже пропало желание общаться с гномами. Не разрывая поцелуй, он поднялся на ноги, удерживая хоббита на руках, и двинулся к лестнице на верхние этажи. Уже стоя на первой ступеньке, Смауг крикнул Торину:

\- Я вернусь через... пять часов. Тогда и договорим. Побеспокоишь меня раньше - сожгу.

И, не обращая больше внимания на ошарашенных детей Махала, понёс Бильбо в его комнату со слишком большой для маленького хоббита кроватью.


	3. Старинные легенды

http://25.media.tumblr.com/2710d9e68f53e2a2af51547594089abe/tumblr_mjr9goHpwd1qml49ro1_500.jpg

_____________________

Драконы - одни из древнейших созданий Средиземья. Их природная магия сильна и не зависимо от их желания влияет на всех, кто окружает крылатых детей Моргота. Она способна даже изменять тех немногих, кому посчастливится провести долгое время рядом с драконом и не погибнуть от его пламени, когтей или острых зубов. И меняются счастливчики, конечно, так, как хотят - тайно или явно - благосклонные к ним драконы.

***

 

Смауг Золотой давно мечтал о детях. К тому времени, как пришло время обзаводиться потомством дракон уже прочно обосновался в Одинокой горе. Позже его одиночество развеял юный хоббит по имени Бильбо, к которому Смауг быстро привязался, но желание иметь потомство не пропало. Со временем оно даже усилилось. Когда их с Бильбо отношения перешли на новый уровень, Смауг понял, что ни от кого кроме маленького хоббита детей он не хочет. Этот факт несколько усложнял задачу, но дракон помнил древние предания. Они рассказывали о принцессах, похищенных его предками, но не убитыми. Девицам удавалось влюбить в себя своих похитителей, а позже девушки рожали им маленьких дракончиков. Детёныши с самого рождения могли превращаться в людей, в отличие от своих драконов-отцов, которые осваивали это умение лишь в зрелом возрасте.

Воодушевлённый этими легендами Смауг всё чаще утаскивал Бильбо в его комнату, чему хоббит удивлялся, но не протестовал. Однако, несмотря на все старания дракона, тридцатилетний хоббит всё никак не становился мамой его дракончиков. Со временем Смауг смирился, но, даже перестав думать о потомстве, не прекратил, к радости Бильбо, попыток его создать. Он любил своего уже давно добровольного пленника и знал, что ни на что не променяет его.

***

 

Не так давно Бильбо Бэггинсу исполнилось пятьдесят. Он был счастливейшим, по его мнению, хоббитом. Даже слухи о каком-то гноме, решившем захватить его дом - Одинокую гору - не омрачали его счастья. "Если он и доберётся сюда, то попросту испугается Смауга, который, когда хочет, может кого угодно напугать, и сбежит," - думал Бильбо, стоя перед большим зеркалом в своей комнате. Он как раз надевал рубашку, но остановился, успев только продеть руки в рукава. Хоббит внимательно осмотрел себя. Он знал, что как и все представители его вида склонен к полноте, но тщательно следил за своей фигурой и мог без преувеличения похвастаться отсутствием животика. Да и как ему появиться, если питается он правильно и почти каждую ночь.. кхм... подвергает тело физической нагрузке. "Ну, скажем прямо, не я его нагрузке подвергаю, а кое-кто с крыльями и хвостом. Но тем не менее!" - хоббит удивлённо смотрел на внезапно образовавшийся животик. 

Он поворачивался то одним боком, то другим, но бугорок не исчезал. Бильбо попробовал втянуть живот, но ничего не вышло. Внезапно хоббит осознал, что давно себя не видел в зеркале, а значит мог не заметить, как появился лишний вес. Он недовольно ощупал живот и неожиданно понял, что он слишком твёрдый. Уже начиная беспокоиться, Бильбо наскоро оделся и поспешил спуститься на нижние этажи.

\- Смауг, - крикнул он, заранее не надеясь самостоятельно найти любимого в горах золота. - Где ты?

Вдалеке послышался звук осыпающихся монет. "Значит спал в облике дракона," - понял Бильбо и поспешил на звук. Драконья морда с любопытным и чуть встревоженным выражением выглядывала из золотых и серебряных побрякушек. Остальное тело Смауг так и не потрудился высвободить из своеобразного одеяла.

\- Смауг, происходит что-то странное. Посмотри, - хоббит приподнял рубашку и указал пальцем на свой животик. - Я не потолстел, там что-то твёрдое, честно.

Выражение морды из заинтересованного стало обеспокоенным. Смауг резко превратился, уменьшаясь и принимая человекоподобную форму, и поспешил отпрыгнуть в сторону. Его прыть позволила дракону избежать участи быть раздавленным своими же сокровищами. Не обращая внимание на драгоценности, которое блестящими брызгами разлетелись вокруг, Смауг быстро подошёл к хоббиту, давно отвыкшему удивляться всему, что касалось любимого дракона.

Мужчина с перепончатыми крыльями за спиной и рогами на голове присел возле взволнованного хоббита. Осторожно, будто перед ним самое хрупкое и самое ценное сокровище, он коснулся животика Бильбо. Дракон мягко огладил нежную кожу и на пробу слегка надавил. "Бильбо был прав, неестественно твёрдый, - подумал Смауг Золотой, нахмурившись. - Неужели!" Не веря в свою догадку он припал ухом к животу и прислушался. Слух, намного более острый чем у любого жителя Средиземья, сразу уловил немного ускоренное сердцебиение Бильбо. Но не только его. Намного тише, но так же уверенно и неустанно в хоббите билось ещё одно сердце. Нет! Не одно, два. Три! Три маленьких сердечка!

\- Бильбо! Любимый мой, самый дорогой, - радостно прошептал Смауг и радостно, но бережно начал целовать животик удивлённого хоббита.

\- Смауг, ты чего? - спросил он, касаясь щеки дракона.

\- Ты беременный! - с широченной улыбкой на лице воскликнул Смауг, снизу вверх глядя на хоббита. - Бильбо? Бильбо!

Дракон едва успел подхватить упавшего в обморок мистера Бэггиса. Он сам был удивлён, но реакция любимого немного его испугала. Перенося дорогого сердцу хоббита, который теперь носил под сердцем его детей, в спальню и укладывая в кровать, Смауг с замиранием сердца думал, что, может быть, Бильбо не хочет детей. Не зная, что делать в этом случае, Смауг остался сидеть в изножье кровати, ожидая, пока хоббит проснётся.

***

 

Первым, что подумал Бильбо, открыв глаза, был вопрос, почему он опять в кровати. Ведь только недавно он встал и вот опять лежит. Тут же волна воспоминаний нахлынула на хоббита, и известие, до этого ставшее причиной обморока, теперь наполнило его сердце радостью. Ребёнок. От Смауга. Не понятно, как это могло получиться, но это и не важно. Ребёнок! Бильбо еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать от радости. Он легонько погладил животик, так же как это делал дракон. "А где он, кстати" - задался вопросом Бильбо, приподнимаясь на локте. Долго искать ответ не пришлось - Смауг полулежал возле кровати, откинув голову на постель, и спал. 

\- Эй, просыпайся, - тихо проговорил Бильбо, наклонившись к любимому.

Он взъерошил тёмно-красные волосы и ласково погладил кожу за ушком так, как любил дракон. Бильбо улыбнулся, когда Смауг сонно приоткрыл глаза. Хоббит любил такие вот моменты, когда дракон только-только проснулся. Он выглядел... мило. "Главное, чтобы он никогда не услышал этого "мило". Сожжёт ведь" - Бильбо хмыкнул своим мыслям. Проснувшись окончательно, Смауг тут же вскочил на ноги.

\- Спокойнее, - сказал хоббит, притягивая мужчину за руку и усаживая рядом с собой.

\- Бильбо, ты как? - обеспокоенно спросил Смауг, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

\- Я в порядке, - поспешил успокоить хоббит. - Просто удивился. Сильно.

\- Так ты... - дракон замялся, не зная, как спросить. - Как ты к этому относишься?

\- В смысле? 

\- Ты согласен выносить и родить моих детей? - выдохнул Смауг, всё ещё опасаясь отрицательного ответа.

\- Наших детей, Смауг, - поправил Бильбо, успокаивающе касаясь пальцами руки дракона. - Это во-первых. А во-вторых... Как ты мог подумать, что я против? Глупый дракон.

Смауг насупился, про себя облегчённо вздыхая. При виде его обиженного выражения лица хоббит громко рассмеялся. 

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал он. Когда дракон не шевельнулся, Бильбо привстал и, обняв его за шею, потянул вниз. Смауг расслабился и улёгся рядом с хоббитом, крепко обняв его.

\- Я так рад, - прошептал дракон. Он глядел в голубые глаза и не мог понять, за что ему такое счастье. - Не могу поверить, что всё по-настоящему.

Бильбо взял руку Смауга и положил на свой живот. Вспомнив кое-что он спросил:

\- Ты сказал "детей", ты точно знаешь, что не один?

\- Трое. Я слышал стук их сердец.

\- Здорово. Как думаешь, когда они родятся?

\- Не раньше чем через полгода. По тебе не будет заметно. Яйца будут маленькими и потом их ещё несколько недель нужно будет держать в тепле.

\- Яйца?

\- Да, - дракон улыбнулся. - Твой организм изменился. Он защитил яйца прочной оболочкой, поэтому живот стал твёрдым. Думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что ни один меч тебе теперь не страшен. Но я всё равно никому не дам и приблизиться к тебе!

\- Но мне нужно бывать в Эсгароте! Люди очень удивятся, если я перестану там появляться.

\- Ну ладно, но будешь носить ту кольчугу, что я недавно нашёл.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Бильбо.

Они лежали в молчании несколько минут. Смауг обдумывал одну идею, и, закончив, решил поделиться ею с хоббитом.

\- Помнишь о походе, затеянном гномами? Я тебе рассказывал недавно.

\- Конечно, а что с ним?

\- Думаю, через полгода они как раз будут тут. Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Да и детям здесь будет слишком холодно.

\- Ты что-то придумал, - понял Бльбо.

\- Да, - он поколебался. - Я хочу отдать гномам гору и улететь вместе с тобой на юг.

\- Ты оставишь сокровища? - удивился хоббит.

\- Не совсем. Я думаю заключить сделку. Главным условием будет то, что через двадцать лет мы вернёмся и они позволят нам жить в горе. Юным драконам необходимо рядом золото. Всего на пять-шесть лет не больше. 

\- А потом? 

\- Это не единственная моя гора, Бильбо, - немного самодовольно ответил дракон. - В других меньше драгоценностей, да и места тоже, но, уверен, кое-кто сможет расширить те старинные гномьи владения для нас. К счастью, гномы и сами не помнят о них. Поэтому ещё один поход нам не грозит.

\- Убеждаюсь, что в книгах правду говорят о драконьем хитроумии.

\- А ты сомневался?

\- Ни секунды.

***

 

\- Лимсул*, Малфинда**, быстро спуститесь на землю, - крикнул Бильбо, обращаясь к двум маленьким дракончикам, которые слишком взлетели высоко на землёй. - Таратирис***, скажи, почему твои брат и сестра не могут быть такими же спокойными, как ты?

Маленький дракончик с большими ярко-красными глазами молча смотрел на Бильбо и улыбался. Незаметно сзади подошёл Смауг и обнял хоббита. Бильбо поднял голову и, к своему облегчению, увидел, что двое его детей спустились ниже и теперь резво летают вокруг отца.

\- Смауг, объясни им, что я волнуюсь, когда они далеко улетают.

\- Хорошо, - пообещал дракон с нежностью глядя на хоббита и своих детей. Они уже год жили в Кханде, где у их подрастающих детишек было достаточно места для обучения полётам. Они летали не так уж высоко, да и сам Смауг не спускал с них глаз, но Бильбо всегда волновался. 

Смауг вздохнул и улыбнулся, глядя куда-то вдаль. Он не понимал, почему же ни в одной легенде не говорилось, что драконы могут быть так безмерно счастливы.

___________

* Лимсул (синдарин Limsul) - быстрый ветер  
** Малфинда (синдарин Mallfinda) - золотоволосая  
*** Таратирис (синдарин Taratirith) - спокойный страж


	4. Следование традициям

http://cs6088.vk.me/v6088400/214b/C6raYrClBZw.jpg

_______________________________

Это был один из самых жарких дней на памяти Бильбо. Солнце палило нещадно, его лучи, казалось, обжигали кожу. И как на зло ни одного спасительного дуновения ветра. Но даже в невыносимую жару рынок в Эсгароте был переполнен людьми. Снующие от прилавка к прилавку мужчины и женщины сильно шумели, создавая постоянный непрерывный гул. То и дело сталкиваясь друг с другом, люди начинали бурно выяснять отношения, но быстро успокаивались – жара утомляла и лишала желания спорить, подавляя даже крайнюю раздражительность. Объяснение странному поведению долго искать не пришлось. Чего уж там, Бильбо и сам оказался в городе по этой причине. Сегодня должен был состоятся праздник летнего солнцестояния, подготовка к которому и выгнала людей на улицы Эсгарота.

На свою беду, хоббит не мог пренебречь своей традицией отмечать каждый праздник по всем правилам. Поэтому Бильбо приходилось терпеть и шумных горожан, и не в меру расщедрившееся на тепло светило. 

С каждой проведённой на рынке минутой мистер Бэггинс всё больше сомневался, а стоило ли так рьяно настаивать на праздновании. Из-за низкого роста хоббита было трудно заметить в толпе. Особенно, когда не очень-то внимательно смотришь под ноги. Поэтому полурослику приходилось стоически терпеть многочисленные толчки и частые сталкивания. В отличие от людей, Бильбо не ввязывался в ссоры. Он, с присущей его народу вежливостью, спокойно извинялся, вызывая удивление у задевшего его человека, и улыбался, продолжая двигаться в нужном направлении. К счастью, список необходимых продуктов и вещей был не велик, поэтому Бильбо довольно скоро расправился с покупками и поспешил покинуть слишком многолюдный рынок. В другое время он с удовольствием заглянул бы к своим знакомым, с которыми за годы жизни в Одинокой сумел сойтись достаточно близко. Однако Бильбо справедливо рассудил, что сегодня семья Болда – того самого знакомого – будет так же занята подготовкой к празднику. Мысленно сделав пометку не забыть в следующий раз гостинец для Барда, пятилетнего сынишки Болда, хоббит поспешил выбраться из Озёрного города.

Он был доволен, что смог быстро справится и наконец-то возвращался домой. По дороге Бильбо думал, захочет ли Смауг отмечать праздник, празднуют ли драконы вообще и есть ли у них свои традиции. За время проведённое с ним – вначале как пленника, теперь же на совершенно добровольной основе – Бильбо узнал не так уж много о Смауге конкретно и драконах в общем. Смауг был не то чтобы скрытным. Он скорее не считал важным рассказывать что-либо о себе. 

За размышлениями о своём драконе и его отношении к празднествам, мистер Бэггинс добрался до дома. Прохлада каменных сводов заставила хоббита облегчённо выдохнуть. Всё же жара была слишком сильной в этом году. И выматывающей. Под палящим солнцем даже такая недолгая прогулка забирала все силы. Привычно оставив продукты на кухне, Бильбо прошёл в сокровищницу. С довольной улыбкой он растянулся на холодных монетах и прикрыл глаза. Теперь хоббит отлично понимал, почему его Смаугу так нравилось подолгу валяться среди всех этих побрякушек. С его-то постоянно горячей кожей на холодном золоте, должно быть, ощущался приятный контраст. Бильбо захотелось подобно дракону зарыться поглубже, чтобы чувствовать прохладу всей кожей. Он скинул верхнюю одежду и расслабился. 

***

 

Смауг всегда считал праздники глупыми прихотями низших рас, не знающих, чем себя занять. Великие таинства поклонения Валар и природе превратились в пародию и служили теперь лишь поводом устраивать пиры и всеобщее гулянья. Как и эльфы, драконы отлично знали значение каждого праздника, но не относились к ним с должным уважением. Создатель передал им своё пренебрежение к Айнур, поэтому и необходимости чтить их у детей Моргота не было. 

Однако летнее солнцестояние оставалось одним из немногих праздников, к которому Смауг относился с некоторой... симпатией. Значение дня, в который солнце освещает Средиземье столько же времени, сколько и луна, скрывалось в некоторых особенностях жизни драконов. Смауг подумал, что теперь мог бы даже провести его согласно традициям.

Возвращаясь к Одинокой гору после охоты, дракон как раз обдумывал такую возможность. Он не был совершенно уверен, что Бильбо согласится участвовать в этом. От его решения зависело исполнение традиций. Смауг, на ходу превратившись в почти-человека, вошёл под каменные своды бывшего гномьего королевства. На плече он легко удерживал мёртвую тушу быка, которая ему была на один зуб, а вот Бильбо хватало больше чем на неделю. Сваливая её на "кухне", как называл это помещение его хоббит, дракон заметил не распакованные сумки. Значит Бильбо уже дома. Отлично. Смауг заметил, что день выдался слишком жарким. Ему-то ничего, а вот хоббит мог пострадать – он такой нежный и хрупкий.

Смауг прошел в спальни, но с удивлением обнаружил, что хоббита там не было. Не понятно, что ему понадобилось в сокровищнице, однако больше его нигде не оказалось. И почему тогда Бильбо не встретил его? Начиная переживать, дракон остановился на пороге в самый большой зал сокровищницы и прислушался. Тихо пела гора: гулкий природный звук зарождался в самых её недрах и передавался выше, заставляя драгоценности в зале звенеть. Кроме Смауга эту музыку никто не услышал бы. Эльфам больше по нраву леса да речушки, люди же при всём желании не были способны различить тихий перезвон монет. А гномы... Пожалуй, в редкие моменты им доступно Понимание. Но далеко не всем. Слишком оторваны нынешние гномы от природы.

Помимо привычного и такого приятного звука жизни Одинокой, чуткий слух уловил ещё кое-что. Почти что в унисон с горой дышал один из её жителей. Сопение спящего хоббита Смауг узнал бы среди множества других звуков. Дракон облегчённо выдохнул и, ориентируясь на звук, направился к Бильбо. 

Полурослик лежал на монетах, положив руку под голову. Рядом валялась небрежно брошенная одежда. Его светлые кудряшки, как всегда, когда Бильбо спал один, растрепались, губы были чуть приоткрыты; только лицо казалось слишком бледным. Было что-то ещё, но дракон не мог никак понять, что именно. Смауг присел возле малыша-хоббита и тут же почувствовал его. Дурманящий сладко-свежий аромат... Он инстинктивно дёрнулся вниз за ним. Запах пропитал одежду Бильбо и особенно сильно ощущался на руках. Одна была скрыта за головой, но вторая доверчиво лежала ладонью вниз возле бедра Смауга. Тихо заурчав, он одним движением перевернулся и растянулся возле хоббита. Трепет пронзил тело дракона, когда он самым кончиком раздвоенного языка коснулся мягкой кожи Бильбо. Наслаждение разнеслось по телу тёплыми волнами. 

Мирувор. Смауг почти яростно вылизывал податливые пальцы, мягкую ладонь, даже зацепил нежную кожу запястья. Да, это была именно он – особый напиток из неувядающих цветов, который умели делать только эльфы. Но откуда о нём узнал хоббит было не ясно. Да и не важно сейчас. Впитывая запах и вкус мирувора, смешавшегося с личным запахом его хоббита, дракон чувствовал жар, охвативший его тело. Если эльфы и люди, выпив мирувор, ощущали бодрость то для драконов он был подобен дурману. Опьянял, пробуждал желание и распалял тело, почти лишая разума. Урчание сменилось рычанием. Ему было мало. Смауг резко поднял голову собираясь завладеть и второй рукой, но неожиданно наткнулся на пронзительный взгляд. Привычная голубизна горной речки сменилась иссиня-чёрной глубиной океана. Вид потемневших глаз отрезвлял, но одновременно заставлял сердце с удвоенной скоростью биться о рёбра.

– Привет, – раздался хриплый ото сна голос хоббита. Спустя мгновение тот обнаружил себя прижатым к золотому полу, его губы уже раздвигал чужой чуть шершавый язык с раздвоенным кончиком, сильный хвост обвился вокруг ног, а под одежду забрались горячие руки. Бильбо тут же обвил шею дракона, отвечая на поцелуй и прикрывая глаза. Голова кружилась – слишком уж неожиданно всё началось, слишком много ощущений, слишком много тепла, страсти. Но это "слишком" Бильбо не променял бы ни на что другое. 

Дракон чуть отстранился, чтобы дать ему вдохнуть и тут же услышал протестующий стон. Бильбо сам потянулся за поцелуем и как будто случайно двинул бёдрами, потираясь о напряженный живот Смауга. Откровенная провокация заставила его сдерживаться, чтобы не навредить хрупкому, но такому желанному телу хоббита. Запах мировура только усиливал возбуждение. Сильные руки разорвали ненужную одежду на смелом полурослике, открывая доступ к его груди и животу.

– Ты им облился что ли? – невнятно спросил дракон, слизывая сладкий напиток с бледной кожи.

– На меня... ох!.. пролили, – выгибаясь навстречу ласкам, постарался объяснить Бильбо. Он смутно помнил, как ещё рано утром какой-то купец налетел на него, и мистер Бэггинс оказался облит чем-то прозрачным, но очень приятно пахнущим. Он и думать забыл об этом инциденте, так как кроме запаха жидкость ничем не напоминала о себе. До сего момента.

Вылизывание плавно превратилось в покусывание, и вот Смауг уже оставляет на хоббите привычные метки. Бильбо отлично знал, как сильно возбуждён дракон – большой тёмно-красный член упирался ему в бедро всё сильнее с каждым движением дракона, оставляя влажные пятна смазки. Сам хоббит, не прекращая постанывать, откровенно тёрся о Смауга, впиваясь пальцами в его спину, повыше крыльев. Движения становились всё быстрее, когда дракон вдруг резко отпрянул и замер над ним, опираясь на руки и колени и не касаясь подошедшего к самой грани Бильбо.

– Смауг, – выдавил он, приоткрывая зажмуренные глаза. Взгляд, посланный коварному ящеру совмещал лёгкую растерянность, укор, желание и... одобрение. Невероятная смесь вызвала хищную улыбку дракона.

– Перевернись, – раскатистый приказ заставил Бильбо повиноваться. Он быстро перекатился на живот, вставая на колени и прогибаясь в спине. – Молодец.

Острые длинные когти прошлись по бедру, слегка царапая. Смауг прижался с спине Бильбо и прихватил зубами кожу на плече. Тот повернул голову, подаваясь назад; губы хоббита захватили в поцелуй рот Смауга, а ягодиц коснулась влажная головка. Хвост выгнулся и скользнул к тугой дырочке Бильбо, лаская её, но не проникая пока. Нужна была смазка, поэтому дракон, опираясь на одну руку, потянулся второй к члену любимого. На первое же прикосновение тот отреагировал стоном и попытался насадиться на ласкавший хвост. Ладонь Смауга полностью охватывала небольшой ствол, размеренными движениями вновь доводя Бильбо до пика наслаждения. Хоббит извивался, выгибал спину и почти кричал от удовольствия. Когда темп ускорился, он еле удержался на ослабевших руках и резко опустился на локти, ища опоры. 

– Я сейчас... – начал Бильбо, но задохнулся не договорив, когда когти провели по его яичкам, стволу и до самой головки, сменяясь там мягкими подушечками пальцев. Хоббит вскрикнул и излился в ладонь Смауга, который тут же размазал тёплую жидкость по кончику хвоста. Твёрдый наконечник, скользкий от семени Бильбо прошёлся между ягодицами, лаская вход. Хоббит сильнее выгнул спину, как всегда нетерпеливый, но неспособный повлиять на дракона иначе, кроме как провокацией. И она подействовала: терпение Смауга кончилось, и он не дразнил теперь, а властно брал своё, грубо растягивая хоббита. Тот двигался в такт, сбивался, снова входил в ритм и снова терял его, утопая в наслаждении. 

Каждым движением, каждым звуком Бильбо буквально молил о большем. Но Смауг, даже снедаемый жаром желания, не спешил. Отчасти он хотел насладиться мольбами хоббита, но главной причиной всё же был страх навредить ему. Наконец, Смаугу показалось, что Бильбо готов. Дракон замер, и вместе с ним замерло тело хоббита, который мигом понял – время пришло. Нарочито медленно хвост вышел из растянутой дырочки и махнул пару раз из стороны в сторону. Плавно и грациозно Смауг передвинулся и теперь, опираясь на локти и колени, копировал позу хоббита, возвышаясь над ним. Дракон замер. Он всегда так делал, наблюдая за Бильбо, который дрожал и елозил под ним. Своего рода ритуал: один дразнит, второй поддаётся. 

Вот и сейчас хоббит чуть ли не поскуливал от желания. Он обернулся, глядя на Смауга с укором и мольбой одновременно. Такой взгляд всегда действовал. Смауг резко качнул бёдрами, сходу входя наполовину. Бильбо вскрикнул и напрягся, но тут же застонал и сильнее насадился на твёрдый ствол. Дракон прижался к спине любовника и сильными пальцами ухватил его на подбородок, поворачивая к себе. Расфокусированный взгляд почти чёрных глаз, приоткрытые на выдохе губы, опухшие от поцелуев, - завораживали своей порочной невинностью. Скользкий язык очертил рот Бильбо и ворвался внутрь, не встречая сопротивления. Медленными толчками дракон входил всё глубже, пока их тела не соприкоснулись с влажным шлепком. 

Монеты больно впивались в колени и руки, но ни один не обращал на это внимания, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Смауг дал хоббиту вздохнуть и слитым движением вышел их него, тут же вбиваясь снова и ловя довольный выдох. Снова выходя, Смауг больно прикусил нежную кожу на плече, чтобы оставить метку; лизнул за ухом, подаваясь вперёд. Желание, боль, наслаждение смешались, лишая Бильбо сил. Он упал бы, не успей любовник подхватить его. Удерживаясь на одной руке Смауг другой насаживал хоббита на свой член, а тот лишь выгибался до предела, когда Смауг с силой проезжался по простате. Темп всё ускорялся, и уже оба мужчины, прикрыв глаза, громко наслаждались единением. Бильбо почти задыхался от переполнявших его ощущений, Смауг – рычал, стараясь сдержаться. Полностью возбужденный хоббит обхватил свой ствол, подстраиваясь под скорость дракона. 

Он чуть повернул голову. В момент, когда их взгляды встретились, Смауг с силой впился когтями в грудь любимого и излился в него, заполняя своим горячим семенем. Бильбо последовал за ним, выплеснувшись на монеты, и полностью обмяк в сильных объятьях. 

– Кто един в день равноденствия, да будет един в Вечности, – не успев отдышаться, торжественно проговорил Смауг.

– А? 

– Древняя традиция. Во время солнцестояния драконы выбирают себе пару, партнёра на всю жизнь. Самец должен завоевать самку, и стать одним целым до захода солнца. Теперь мы с тобой неразделимы.

– То есть мы... как бы... женаты? 

Дракон нахмурился. Они лежали не сменив позы, и Смауг всё так же прижимал к себе хоббита, который сейчас заворочался, стараясь повернуться к нему лицом. Когда ему это удалось, Бильбо имел счастье увидеть небывалую картину. Чуть нахмуренный Смауг не знал, что сказать. Он пару раз порывался ответить, но закрывал рот, не издав ни звука.

– Эй, ты чего? Смауг? 

– Я... похоже, я не учёл различий наших культур. У хоббитов, как и у людей, принято спрашивать согласие, ведь так? 

– Да, но я не против, и ты это отлично знал. Эй, так я теперь богатый сквайр – половина горы принадлежит мне.

– Ах ты, корыстный хоббит! Всё с тобой ясно, хитрюга.

Бильбо прильнул к супругу, ласкаясь. Тот собственнически прижал любимого к себе и довольно улыбнулся в кудрявую макушку.


	5. Бонус №1. Секреты Лесного царя

http://f-picture.net/lfp/s020.radikal.ru/i701/1304/87/e76d01f49f8c.jpg/htm

____________________

\- Бильбо, где ты? - прямо с порога кричит Смауг, на ходу превращаясь в подобие человека. 

\- Тут я, - голос хоббита звучит немного невнятно. 

Хотя обычный человек или гном вообще не услышал бы Бильбо, да и не каждый эльф смог бы разобрать откуда доносится тихий голосок. Но Смауг не какой-то длинноволосик с псевдокоролевскими манерами и завышенной самооценкой. Как истинный дракон, он может с лёгкостью услышать шорох шагов каждого зверька, осмелившегося хоть на милю приблизиться к горе. Лишь одно существо в очень редких случаях может подобраться к Смаугу незамеченным. И именно оно только что выдало своё местоположение. Дракон стремительным шагом поднимается на верхние этажи, где в одной из комнат предприимчивый и любящий комфорт хоббит устроил кухню. Бильбо Бэггинс увлеченно жевал что-то, уткнувшись в книгу. Этого бумажного добра в верхних комнатах навалом, и, похоже, любознательный полурослик поставил себе целью перечитать их все.

\- Погоди секунду, тут самый интересный момент, - не отрывая взгляда от страницы тараторит Бильбо. 

Обиженный за испорченный момент хоббит обычно становится очень вредным, поэтому Смауг решает, что лучше он потерпит со своими новостями пару минут, чем потом будет долго лицезреть обиженную мордашку Бильбо. С обречённым вздохом Смауг Непроницаемый, как в шутку называл его второй обитатель горы, с размаху усаживается на ближайший стул и кладёт руки на стол, удобно устраивая на них голову. Тёмно-красные волосы чуть прикрывают глаза. Их пронзительный взгляд направлен на восторжено-сосредоточенное лицо Бильбо. Но вот хоббит довольно прикрывает глаза и с блаженной улыбкой закрывает книгу, обращая всё своё внимание на дракона. Тот только этого и ждал. Смауг рывком встаёт со стула и, опираясь на стол руками, перегибается через него. Секунда, и мужчина уже целует ошеломленного хоббита. Но удивление не продолжается долго. Бильбо с радостью отвечает на поцелуй. Когда он приоткрывает рот, длинный язык Смауга тут же проникает внутрь, в который раз пробуя хоббита на вкус. И в который раз тот его удивляет:

\- Ты что ел только что? - с трудом отрываясь от притягательных и вкусных губ, спрашивает дракон.

\- Мяту, - с лукавым прищуром отвечает Бильбо и тут же оказывается втянутым в ещё один умопомрачительный поцелуй. Он отлично знает, что нравится Смаугу, поэтому старается по возможности часто радовать любимого. Они открылись друг другу не так давно и, хотя Бильбо знает дракона почти с самого детства, не перестаёт узнавать новые подробности его жизни. Тоже самое и со Смаугом, который, едва успев подумать, что вот теперь он точно всё знает о хоббите, тут же натыкается на новые особенности характера или необычные пристрастия. Возбуждение от новизны ощущений смешивается с трепетной нежностью, создавая невообразимую гамму ощущений. Они способны заставить Смауга забыть обо всё на свете. В этот раз первым отстраняется Бильбо.

\- Тебе, кажется, не терпелось что-то мне рассказать? - хоббит невинно смотрит прямо в глаза дракону, и лишь задорный огонёк в его собственных да хитринка, притаившаяся в уголках губ, выдают мысли Бильбо. Желание раззадорить самого опасного хищника, заставить его проявить истинные чувства, скинуть надменную маску, это маленький хоббит умел и любил делать. Но в этот раз коварный план был не только у него. Усилием воли Смауг заставляет себя успокоится и начать контрнаступление.

\- Да, вы правы, мистер Бэггинс, - шепчет он самым обворожительным голосом, подавшись вперёд. Его губы находятся в паре миллиметров от губ Бильбо. Не разрывая зрительный контакт, дракон продолжает: - И, поверьте, моя история будет куда интересней тех, от которых вы не могли оторваться недавно. 

Смауг использует запрещённое оружие, и он знает это. Погружая Бильбо в некое подобие транса, дракон направляет свои недавние воспоминания в его мысли. Теперь хоббит может увидеть всё своими глазами. А пока, дракон присаживается на столешницу, и готовится к не очень долгому, но всё же ожиданию.

***

 

Смауг спокойно шёл по лесу. Не смотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, дракон был на чеку. Все органы чувств без остановки анализировали окружающее пространство. Это была вражеская территория, поэтому расслабляться было никак нельзя. Неожиданно до его слуха донеслись чьи-то голоса. Голос Трандуила Смауг узнал бы из тысячи, хотя слышал лишь пару-тройку раз. И та скрытая злость, которую острый слух дракона смог различить даже с дальнего расстояния, заинтересовала нынешнего Короля-под-Горой. Почти бесшумно ступая по опавшей листве, он пошёл на звук. Вскоре дракон смог разобрать обрывки разговора.

\- ...она всего лишь возглавляет стражу, Леголас. Она тебе не пара, - голос лесного царя хоть и казался спокойным, но был холоднее чем воздух на пиках Мглистых гор.

\- Это не тебе решать, отец, - с юношеской горячностью отозвался его собеседник. Смауг дошёл до небольшой беседки, скрытой почти со всех сторон листвой деревьев. Сквозь небольшие просветы он увидел двоих светловолосых эльфов.

\- А вот в этом ты ошибаешься, - Трандуил шагнул к сыну, глядя на него в упор. Но Леголас не испугался. Он отвечал яростным взглядом, и не думая уступать отцу в споре. - Я отошлю Тауриэль, и ты никогда больше её не увидишь.

\- Это ты меня больше ну видишь, потому что я пойду с ней хоть за Грань.

\- Она даже не любит тебя, - вот теперь те самые нотки злости, которые Смауг услышал ранее, были явно слышны в голосе короля эльфов. 

\- Как и ты, видимо, раз делаешь всё возможное, чтобы я был несчастлив!

Зря он это сказал. Даже Смауг, который с явным удовольствием наблюдал за семейной ссорой, понял это. Звонкая пощёчина заставила юношу ошеломлённо замолчать. Дракон видел, как изменился взгляд Леголаса, превратившись из злого в напуганный. Похоже, это был первый раз, когда отец поднял на него руку. 

Щека лесного принца заметно покраснела, и Смауг заметил, что пальцы юноши невольно дёрнулись от желания прикоснуться к ней. Но он сдержался, не решаясь двинуться. Видя испуг в глазах сына Трандуил сразу успокоился. Он не хотел этого. Просто сорвался. Мужчина поднял руку и едва заметно поджал губы, когда Леголас инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. Рука продолжала своё плавное движение и вскоре, не встретив сопротивления, коснулась той щеки принца, по которой минуту назад ударила. Она была ещё горячая, поэтому прохладные пальцы приятно холодили кожу. Трандуил рискнул сделать небольшой шаг вперёд. Успокоенный ласковым прикосновением, Леголас не противился, но внимательно следил за отцом, опасаясь новой вспышки гнева. 

Король эльфов нежно провёл пальцем по гладкой коже. Соблазн был слишком велик, и эльф не устоял. Большой палец плавно и почти невесомо прошёлся по нижней губе. Приятное ощущение заставило юношу удивлённо приоткрыть рот. Почувствовав тёплое дыхание сына, Трандуил сорвался. Так долго желать чего-то и вдруг оказаться в шаге от желаемого... Сдерживаться не было ни сил, ни возможности. Эльф быстрым движением переместил пальцы на подбородок сына, удерживая его голову, и поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Властное, нетерпеливое проникновение сопровождалось лёгким толчком назад. Один шаг, и Леголас оказался прижат к белой колоне беседки. Юноша не сопротивлялся, не пытался отстраниться. Наслаждаясь поцелуем, он коснулся руки отца, которая всё ещё придерживала его подбородок, и переместил на всё ещё горевшую огнём щеку. Напор Трандуила неожиданно ослаб, и молодой эльф решился перенять инициативу. Он скользнул рукой по телу лесного короля, облачённого в одеяния из тончайшей ткани.

Трандуил резко оторвался от губ сына и внимательно взглянул на него. Чуть прикрытые веки и сбившееся частое дыхание выдавали возбуждение Леголаса. Помутневшим взглядом юноша смотрел то на губы, то в глаза короля. И от этого последние цепи сомнений слетели с Трандуила. Поцелуем, тягучим и жадным, он отвлёк внимание сына, принимаясь незаметно развязывать шнурки его рубашки. Когда прохладные пальцы коснулись разгорячённого тела, Леголас не смог сдержать стон. Не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, Трандуил продолжал водить рукой по груди Леголаса. Обхватив двумя пальцами розовый бугорок, он чуть переместился, и теперь его нога плавно раздвигала бёдра юноши. Король эльфов ощущал возбуждение сына, который едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать молить. Молить о прекращении медленных и слишком сладких мучений. 

Трандуил повёл пальцами вниз по подтянутому животу и, слегка оттянув пояс штанов, скользнул рукой под нижнее бельё. Леголас почувствовал сильную хватку, резко вдохнул и откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь быстрыми движениями длинных пальцев. 

\- Скажи это, - прошептал Трандуил, когда Леголас был в шаге от своего пика.

\- Я люблю тебя. Только тебя!

***

 

\- Я всегда знал это! - победно мурлычет Смауг, быстрым движением одной руки освобождая Бильбо от видений, и слизывая его семя с пальцев другой.

Хоббит глубоко и быстро дышет, одновременно стараясь насладиться ощущениями после бурного оргазма и понять, что вообще произошло. Он лежит в своей постели в расстёгнутой рубашке и со спущенными штанами, а рядом с невероятно довольным лицом восседает дракон. Через пару минут Бильбо удаётся создать в голове пару связных мыслей, чем спешит воспользоваться:

\- Хоть что-то из того, что ты мне показал, было на самом деле?

\- Ну... ссора была, пощёчина тоже. Вот только реакция на неё была немного другой, - ухмыляется дракон. - Но ты ведь не станешь жаловаться? Признай, тебе понравилось.

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь, - фыркает хоббит, приподнимаясь. - Но больше без моего разрешения так не делай.

Смауг, упорно отводящий взгляд и едва сдерживающий бесстрастное выражение на лице, не вызывает доверия. Но Бильбо и сам понимает, что бессмысленно чего-то требовать у дракона, тем более у Смауга Непроницаемого. Приподнявшись на локтях, он притягивает любимого к себе, намереваясь продолжить начатое драконом, но будучи на сей раз в своём теле.


	6. Бонус №2. Наблюдения любопытного хоббита

http://25.media.tumblr.com/e60e4775e92ab1f9721adaec0548e27b/tumblr_mhnlwntObP1rm4k2go1_500.jpg  
______________________________

Лес всегда привлекал Бильбо своей таинственностью. Иногда в тайне от Смауга (Хотя какие тайны могут быть от всеведущего дракона?) он сбегал в этот мир зелёных деревьев и благоухающей зелени. Хоббит остаётся хоббитом, где бы он ни был. Верно, по этому Бильбо испытывал непреодолимое желание походить по траве, вдыхая сладкие ароматы весенних цветов. В последнее время однако в лесу появлялось всё больше тёмных уголков, но в определённых местах никогда не чувствовалось присутствия злых сил. 

Этим вечером, тайком выбравшись из Одинокой горы, мистер Бэггинс с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух и с широкой улыбкой зашагал к своей любимой опушке. Почувствовав ступнями мягкие листья и стебельки, он невольно зажмурился от приятных ощущений. Он очень любил гулять по лесу, наблюдать, как засыпает всё вокруг, любоваться лунным и звёздным светом, освещающим деревья... Почему-то Бильбо никогда не боялся хищников, которые могли подстерегать его в ночном лесу. Все лесные жители обходили его десятой дорогой, и хоббиту редко доводилось видеть кого-либо достаточно близко. Сейчас, заметив, как молодая лань вмиг скрылась из поля зрения, увидев его, Бильбо задумался. Может, звери чувствуют, что он чужак? Или боятся его? Но чего боятся-то, он меньше почти любого из них. 

Задумавшись, хоббит не заметил, как забрёл в чащу. Этих мест он не знал, но за время жизни со Смаугом и частых вылазок в лес Бильбо научился находить ориентиры. Вот и сейчас он помнил, откуда пришёл, поэтому не паниковал. Огляделся. Непривычная обстановка пробуждала исследовательский азарт, которому хоббит никогда особо не противился – бессмысленно. Деревья здесь росли чуть реже, поэтому и света было больше. Пройдя немного по какой-то тропинке, Бильбо неожиданно увидел знакомую беседку из белого дерева. "Неужели..." – мелькнула мысль, не решившаяся однако продолжиться до конца. Как завороженный мистер Бэггинс подошёл ближе, но замер, когда только услышал знакомые эльфийские голоса.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – Бильбо удивлённо раскрыл глаза, узнав голос Трандуила.

– Хорошо, отец, просто отлично, – ответил Леголас, которого хоббит распознал так же быстро.

– Как там Тауриэль? – с насмешкой, едва заметной для Бильбо, спросил лесной король.

– А то ты сам не знаешь, – довольно проговорил эльф. Голос зазвучал чуть глуше, поэтому хоббит подошёл ближе и незаметно выглянул из-за листвы.

– Вот и хорошо.

Увиденное заставило мистера Бэггинса замереть на месте. Трандуил – точно такой, каким его показал не так давно Смауг – сидел на дереве-скамье, Леголас расположился тут же, удобно устроив голову на коленях отца. Тонкие пальцы медленно перебирали волосы принца, на его лице словно бабочка порхала лёгкая улыбка, то появляясь, то исчезая. 

В голове Бильбо пронёсся ураган мыслей и предположений, оставивший после себя лишь пустоту. Бездумно потерев глаза, Бильбо сделал неуверенный шаг назад. Он хотел как можно скорее вернуться домой. Хоббиту казалось, что он стал свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, запретного. Запутавшись поначалу с дорогой, Бильбо всё же определил направление и быстро побежал к горе. Привыкшие к темноте глаза видели все препятствия, но всё-таки пару раз он чуть не упал, зацепившись за корень или кочку. 

Буквально через четверть часа Бильбо вбежал в главный зал. Смауг, отдыхавший на золоте в виде дракона, лениво приоткрыл один глаз и как будто улыбнулся. 

– Ты соврал! – сходу начал хоббит. – Точнее сказал правду! То есть сначала показал правду, а потом нагло соврал!

– Спокойнее, Бильбо, – с притворным недоумением произнёс дракон, – я совершенно тебя не понимаю.

– Всё ты понимаешь. Лесной царь и его сын, они и вправду...

– Да-да?

– Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать, – пробурчал Бильбо.

– Я? Ни в коем разе, – качнул головой Смауг и продолжил с хитрым прищуром: – Может, покажешь?

– Ах ты!.. – начал было хоббит, но осёкся, придумав, как можно отомстить "наглому дракону". – А хотя, ладно.

Услышав в голосе Бильбо знакомые нотки, Смауг тут же превратился. Он уже сидел на золоте, обнажённый и заинтригованный, когда хоббит медленно подошёл к нему и плавно присел рядом. Не выдержав долгий взгляд синих глаз, Смауг чуть наклонился для поцелуя, но хоббит его опередил и улёгся на колени, копируя по возможности позу Леголаса. Дракон опустил взгляд на кудрявую макушку и обречённо выдохнул.

– Именно это они и делали, – весело сказал Бильбо, переворачиваясь на спину.

– Маленький негодник и соблазнитель, – констатировал дракон.

– Кто бы говорил.

Хмыкнув, Смауг погладил хоббита по голове. Тот довольно прикрыл глаза. 

А ночь только начиналась. Особенно для жителей Одинокой горы.


End file.
